


In my life

by ExcellentlyEllen



Series: The songs we sing, the lyrics we live by [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExcellentlyEllen/pseuds/ExcellentlyEllen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter 3</p>
            </blockquote>





	In my life

**Author's Note:**

> Just couldn’t help myself, this song was just too sweet to ignore for this series. It might be a little more corny than I imagined it at first, not as much humor in it as usual, but I feel good about it. Hope you guys like it to!
> 
> Disclaimer: again, not owning any arrow related material, nor the rights to the song this is based on.  
> Song: In my life by The Beatles.
> 
> Oliver’s POV (again), making a very special speech

Oh my god. He had not been this nervous since… well, he can’t actually remember ever being this nervous. Ever! This was going to be the biggest, most important day of his life and that included getting rescued off of that damned island. It all seemed so unreal to him now. Like he was on the verge of waking up, but still desperately clinging to the dream.

He felt a little awkward standing there, dressed up in a really nice tux (thank you Thea and your impeccable taste!) with all those people staring up at him. It’s not the staring per se that’s getting to him, but rather the reason why he’s standing there. For all the world to see. And truly, it looked like the whole of Starling City had shown up. Standing room only. How many invites did his mother send out anyway? He looked around, trying to find familiar faces, but they were all blurry. His chest tightened a little, and he started seeing black spots in his periphery. Oh boy, he felt a panic attack coming. Not that he ever experienced one before, but it fit the description he had gotten from Felicity once. 

He felt a hand on his shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Looking over his shoulder he saw Diggle standing there. As always, watching his back. Whether it were corrupt business men they needed to punish, drug lords who dealt the most vile of substances or when a psychotic ex-friend tried to destroy all he held dear. And now, this scaring Oliver even more than all of the above.

He wasn’t scared of what he was about to do though. No, the thing he was about to do, was the only thing that ever really felt right to him. It was a big deal, ‘specially for a guy with his reputation and past. But he had changed, he wasn’t a foolish man-boy (so not his description, but it unfortunately fit) anymore. And he wasn’t that same rough-around-the-edges survivor he’d been when coming back from the island. He’d like to think he had grown. With the help of his loved ones. And even though he had made a lot of mistakes he regretted, he knew with absolute certainty he would never come to regret this.

It really was more the fear of letting people down. Of letting himself down. The fear of not being able to keep the promises he would make. But he also knew he had people around him who would help him keep them, who would even kick his ass if he ever broke them. 

He got shook out of his musings when Digg pushed him a little. He saw all the people standing and looking behind them. And then the music started. It was soft, just above a whisper, but it was all it took. His sister appeared at the end of the aisle, holding a bouquet of white forget-me-nots and wearing the biggest smile he’s ever seen. Her dress was simple and black, but she looked wonderful in it. She took her place, opposite of him and winked. 

Next came a proud AJ, who was holding a white pillow on which lay 2 white-golden bands, one just slightly bigger than the other. He went to sit next to Carly, on the corner of the second row.

And then, the sight he didn’t know he’d been waiting for his whole life. He held his breath, and noticed her doing the same thing. I imagined how she was feeling now, with all those people staring at her. She never was one for a big crowd after all. She was looking at her feet, as if to make sure they would start walking, but her gaze slowly traveled upwards. When their eyes locked, the discomfort of being on display all but vanished from her features. Her body relaxed and a genuine smile slid over her face. 

She practically raced down the aisle after that, in her eagerness to join him. He repressed a chuckle at the sight, because he was sure that if she caught him laughing, he wouldn’t be getting any tonight. And that would be a damn shame. When she came at a standstill beside him, he took her hand an squeezed it gently. His way of saying hi, I’m glad you’re here instead of on a plane far-far away from all this insanity. Not that he thought she would have left him. No, but as mentioned his soon-to-be wife wasn’t much for big public spectacles.

The rabbi (of course, what else) started the ceremony and before he knew it, she’d spoken her vows to him, and it was his turn. For a moment, his mind drew a blank. But when he looked in her eyes, brimming with unshed tears, glowing with pride and love, he found his bearings. God, she really was his anchor. 

He took a deep breath, and began:

There are places I’ve remembered, all my life. Some have changed me forever, but not for the better. Some have gone and some have remained. And all these places have their moments. There are people, lovers and friends, some forever gone, I will always love. But of all these places and people, there’s only one place, one person that means ‘home’ to me. There really is no one that compares to you. The memories have faded, making room for new ones, ones I can only hope to make by your side. I’ll never forget the places and people that made me who I am. But there is only one that made me the person I was supposed to be. And that’s you. I know, without a doubt in my mind, that there is no one I’ve loved more or ever will again.  
Felicity, If I could give you the moon and the stars, I would. But the only thing that’s mine to give, is my heart. So I give it to you, freely and without worries. Because I know you will always keep it safe. You have made me the luckiest man alive today, and I can only try, for the rest of my life, to do the same for you.

And with that, the unshed tears rolled down her cheeks. They moved on to the ‘I Do’s’ and the breaking of the glass, before walking down the aisle together.


End file.
